


Detention

by fairydrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Around Sixth Year, Detention, M/M, honestly idek what time this takes place but just assume it's before sectumsempra, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydrarry/pseuds/fairydrarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are assigned Herbology detention by Professor McGonagall after Draco throws a book at Harry's head (because he was being annoying).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/gifts).



“Merlin, Malfoy, I can’t believe you. Of all things, McGonagall assigned us to a _Herbology_ detention!”

Draco sighed quietly, ignoring Potter’s petulant protests as he scraped his fingernails against the stem of a Fanged Geranium. The sharp-toothed plant growled lowly at him, but the longer his fingernails worked into the skin of its stem, the less threatening the growl became. Draco could hear Harry’s whining, but it was incoherent to him, as all his attention was focused on the biting plant in front of him. This specific plant required a certain amount of attention and coercing before one could harvest the fangs for brewing.

As Draco caressed the top of its Gryffindor-red petals, he whispered a sleeping spell. He never fully understood why, but the plants did not feel their fangs being taken out while they were unconscious. He did not ask questions, however, because all he needed was to pass his classes. Always know just enough, because knowing too much can be harmful.

Draco wiggled the fangs out of the plant’s mouth, dropping each of them one by one into a plastic cube container. As he plucked the last one out, he heard the distinct _hiss_ of another plant, echoing from behind him. _That’s strange,_ Draco thought. _It only hissed when it was ready to strike_ —

“Shit, Potter, get back!” Draco yelled, lunging for Harry quickly and pulling him back by the collar of his robes out of reach of the harmful plant. Harry, being the lanky and clumsy fool he was, stumbled as Draco yanked him away, and he landed against Draco’s chest. Draco was not fully prepared for a person to slam into his chest, and he toppled over, dragging Harry down with him as he landed on the cold tile floor of the Herbology classroom.

White dots of light danced behind Draco’s eyes, and he was painfully aware of Harry’s body atop his. Harry’s bronze-colored glasses sat considerably crooked on the bridge of Harry’s nose, and his palms were gripping fabric of Draco’s silk-woven robes into his balled fists. The boys held eye contact for a short second, and the tension in the space - or lack thereof - between them was impossible not to notice.

Harry’s hands quickly released the front of Draco’s robes, busying them quickly with fixing his glasses. Draco stared and did not move, watching the brunette above him blush and fidget. His grey eyes slid over the way the boy above him had strangely long eyelashes, the darkness of them demanding attention to the green irises they protected. He scanned the way that Harry threaded his long fingers through his messy, ink-colored hair and ruffled it subconsciously, as if he had wished for his hair to stand up in choppy peaks and remind anyone who saw them of rocky mountain ranges.

“Thanks— wait, why am I thanking you?!” Harry’s apologetic expression and sheepish smile transformed into a incredulous gleam in his eyes, a contemptuous sneer plastered on face, contradicting the attractive smile that was there just a second ago. “You threw a book at my head!”

“Yes, well you were annoying.” Draco couldn’t possibly believe that Harry knew he fancied him, but it was wishful thinking. Harry’s mouth opened up to release a scornful remark, but Draco smoothly stopped him before he could begin.

“I’m not sure if you noticed, Potter, but you are still on top of me.” _Not that you aren’t enjoyable, but this isn’t really the setting in which I would like you on my lap._ Draco’s triumphant smirk dimmed slightly as he realized he had actually said the last part aloud. Judging by the look on Harry’s face, he was processing the blond’s words as said blond’s thoughts were scattered with ways to cover up his slip-up.

“W-What, um, setting would you like me on your lap, because I could probably make it happen.”

Harry’s cheeks reddened immensely, but his stare directed towards Draco was still as intense as it was seconds ago. Draco coughed, his left hand flying up to cover his unintentional gasp and his face as he pushed his right hand against the floor, pushing himself up and causing Harry to sit atop him in a straddle. “Didn’t realize you were into that. Have I mistaken your several years of hatred and anger for some other feeling?” The blond didn’t meet Harry’s eyes instead focusing on fixing the collar of his robes. He said the last sentence with an incredulous amount of sarcasm, but he still wanted to know the answer.

“No, I am still angry at you. But all my pent-up rage,” Harry gently lifted Draco’s chin upwards as he shifted closer, Draco’s whimper just loud enough in the quiet room for Harry to hear, “could be used for something else.” His fingers fell from Draco’s face back into his lap. Draco’s breath caught in his throat as the boys locked eyes with each other. _Harry will most likely be the death of me,_ he thought. “Any ideas?”

“I’ve got plenty,” Draco whispered, his voice raspy from the intensity of his desire.

He crushed his lips against Harry’s, his fingers slipping into the unkempt locks. Harry groaned quietly into the kiss as his hands flew up to cradle Draco’s face. The force of the kiss combined with Draco’s kissing skills quite literally took the breath away from Harry. Draco took Harry’s bottom lip in between his teeth, biting and eliciting a gasp from the younger boy. Draco slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth, exploring every single inch of his mouth efficiently and excitedly.

Harry was restless as Draco deepened the kiss, alternating from dragging his hands through the blond’s hair to gripping onto his robes for dear life. His hips gyrated against the boy beneath him, grinding down every time Draco’s fingers dug into his hips or thighs.

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!” Professor McGonagall called out, and the boys quickly scrambled apart. Shoes clicked on the tiles of the floor as Draco smoothed out his robes and hair, stealing glances at a flustered Harry who was impossibly red.

McGonagall stood in the doorway of the classroom, studying Harry before assessing Draco. “Your detention is over, boys. I assume you both completed the task.” She stared fiercely at Draco. “I also hope there will be no book-throwing in the future.”

Draco calmly nodded, imitating the perfect poise of a slightly irritated Malfoy. He looked over at Harry, whose clothes were disheveled to match his hair and lips were swollen and scarlet. McGonagall followed his gaze.

“And what happened to you, Mr. Potter?”

“I, uh,” Harry coughed. “Um, I-I irritated my fanged geranium.” Draco bit his lips to stifle a smile as Harry darted his eyes over to Draco, his fingers twitched nervously.

“I see.” The professor gave them a once-over before spinning on her heel and walking briskly out of the classroom. “Curfew is in a few minutes, boys. I suggest you hurry up,” she announced over her shoulder.

Draco stood and watched as Harry bustled around, gathering up his stuff speedily. He looked back at Draco, confusion obvious in his eyes.

“I’m a prefect, Potter. I have a reason to be out.” He approached Harry, who was still cleaning the countertop. “And if you’re willing to hide whenever someone gets close, I can give you a reason as well.” Harry grinned, tugging Draco against him as he pressed his lips against the other boy’s one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> written based on a prompt from tumblr. for the coolest bud suha!!


End file.
